Winters Song- Fire and Ice
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Sansa one drunken night seduces Jon, and when they wake up they have to face the consequences this means. The fact they are siblings, and that Jon soon has to take a wife. Will it be some Northern lady? Or the dragon queen? What complication arises as their one-night accident turns to them exploring the darkest depths of their humanity as they discover their less then sibling...
1. Chapter 1

Summary + Authors note:

Sansa one drunken night seduces Jon, and when they wake up they have to face the consequences this means. The fact they are siblings, and that Jon soon has to take a wife. Will it be some Northern lady? Or the dragon queen? What complication arises as their one-night accident turns to them exploring the darkest depths of their humanity as they discover their less then brother and sisterly love. This takes place several months after the last show. So this follows the tv series not so much the books.

* * *

Sansa's bare feet tapped against the cold stone floor of the hall, the light from her candle cascading against the walls like a golden ocean. Her breath was heavy, and her head foggy from the wine. She kept thinking back to the feast, to Jon, to the Lord's, to the laughter… to his smile. She didn't know why as of late she found herself jealous over the swooning over the young lasses in Winterfell, it was to be expected. She stopped and leaned against the wall trying to get control of her vision.

Sansa was usually more in control of herself, but lately her nightmares had grown stronger. No amount of archery lessons, needle work, or castle chores could keep her busy enough to push away the pain she suffered at the hands of her husband in that castle. Sansa pushed herself off the wall, something coming over her, she was seeing red as she found herself knocking on the large wooden door.

"Sansa?" Jon asked groggily, she could tell he too was overcome with the wine fever. She didn't know why she was at her brother's door, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said stumbling back a step, Jon grabbed her arm to catch her but she had already dropped her candle, the cold stone snuffing out its bright light. Sansa's arms flung around his neck to catch herself.

"Sansa, let me get you back to your room," Jon said holding her up but he was taken by surprise when she pushed him back, "what are you doing?"

"Shhhh," Sansa closed the door behind her before looking up at him, the pale moon lighting the room through his open window, "Jon… do you love me?"

"Aye," he said, his face turning into one of confusion, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whimpered. She felt something strange inside of her. Always watching the girls her age flirting and kissing boys, she was robbed of this. She trusted Jon not to hurt her, so maybe this was why she felt the need to be in his room. She stepped towards him, Jon went to grab her hand to study her but was surprised to find her lips on his. She could taste the heavy wine on his breath, it matched hers. He tried to push her away but she had a firm grasp.

"Sansa I'm your brother," Jon said finally freeing himself of her. He couldn't deny he hadn't caught himself staring at her a time or too, once caught a glimpse of her changing, another time in a bath. She was a woman, and she finely made. But he always pushed any bad thoughts away, because she was his half-sister.

"Jon," she said looking at him with a strange longing he recognized in Ygritte. She had never shown before any signs of this kind of affection. Sure, they spend a lot of time together but it never ended in anything more than holding hands or innocent hugs. Had he given her some kind of signal? "You're not my brother…"

"Why do you say that?" Jon asked as he watched a fire light in her eyes once more, no more confusion, a carnal desire took over as she rushed him, her arms around his neck and her lips on his. She was so soft and warm, she smelled like vanilla and lavender, her lips were gentle and pouty, her body felt good pressed against his. Before he knew it his arms were around her, his hands in her hair desperately grasping for something he didn't realize he was missing.

"Jon," she whimpered as her hands fumbled at the laces to his tunic. He tried to stop her but she was a force to be reckoned with at that moment, he couldn't stop her even if he really wanted to. Her breathe reeked of alcohol, "I want you…"

"You've got the wine fever, Sansa, you'll regret this in the morning," he said as she lifted his shirt over his head. She then shoved him harder than intended as he fell onto his bed.

"I'll worry about that in the morning," she said climbing on top of him.

"Sansa," he grabbed her wrists turning her over, not realizing he was now between her legs, her hands held above her head. He stared down at her, and at that moment he didn't see his sister… he didn't see right or wrong, he didn't see Ned Starks daughter. He saw a beautiful woman full of desire for him, a desire for him he hadn't felt before. He could feel her body vibrate beneath him. He freed one of his hands and ran it down her body. He shuttered, breathing heavily, a battle fighting inside of him.

"Please, Jon, I've never wanted it before, please," she begged almost in tears. It was at that moment he realized she had never truly made love or felt the pleasure of a man's loving touch, "I want it so badly. I want you. I feel safe with you."

"Sansa," he rested his head on hers breathing deeply, the wine taking over his better judgement, realizing that she could never be safer then she was with him. He couldn't resist Sansa anything before, and he couldn't resist her now. He flipped her over onto her stomach, and began to unlace her dress. He then lifted her and slowly ran his hand over her body as he lifted the dress up and over her head. He was surprised by the quick reaction his cock had to Sansa's naked pale body… she trembled in both nerves and excitement bellow him.

"Don't stop," she whispered, feeling his hesitation. His eyes met hers, his loose curls falling onto his forehead as he gazed down at her. She was beautiful. She was perfection. She was a craving and a desire he hadn't realized he wanted… he wanted badly. How had their months of spending time together turned to this, were they now as sick and perverse as the Lannister scum they planned to destroy. Her hand gently traced the scars on his abdomen, his skin shuddered beneath the touch. His eyes closing as his body filled with ecstasy.

There was no turning back now. His body lowered onto her as his body grinded against hers, waking the senses in their bodies. He decided if they were going to cross those boundaries, he'd make sure she would have an experience that would wash away all others. He started to back up but as she began to protest, assuming he was leaving her, he placed a kiss on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Do you trust me, Sansa?" he asked, his deep voice smooth and velvety as if it was surrounding her in clouds and pretty things.

"I do," she squirmed beneath him biting her lip as he laid a trail of kisses down her bare stomach until he came to be between her legs.

It was a strange surprise that made her squeak when she felt his tongue slide onto her womanhood. He grinned as he could tell she was very surprised. He did not stop, he continued to lick, nibble, and kiss her bud until it blossomed and grew inflamed… Sansa couldn't hold back the moans of confusion and joy. Jon's hands hooked and caressing her smooth thighs as he gently attacked her clit until finally her excitement drenched his lips.

Sansa laid there breathlessly trying to understand what had just happened, the amazing feeling that had coursed through her. He laid more kisses up her body as he came back to face her, for a moment he forgot who she was he had been as lost in the moment as she was. She pulled his mouth to hers, hungry for his lips, hungry for more. He now felt his own hunger and his own need as he was back between her legs, he slowly inserted himself into her, enjoying the sound of her moans. He was surprised how quickly he had finished, how badly he wanted her, his seed spilling inside of her as each thrust within her brought him closer and closer to his own release.

Jon laid there on top of her for a moment, both their bodies exhaling roughly from the workout as well as the alcohol. Sansa wrapped her legs around him, he took her hand in his and kissed her palm. A part of him knew he shouldn't feel that happy, that at peace, that he shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did. He was confused by the sudden tears in Sansa's eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Jon tried to move off of her but she tightened her grip.

"Not at all, the opposite, I never knew that's what it could be like," Sansa wiped the tears away ashamed of them. Jon just smiled and kissed her under her eyes. He traced the shape of her face, noticing little details he hadn't before, "so safe…"

"You are always safe with me, I'll always protect you," Jon said studying her face. She studied him in return wondering how she never noticed growing up how handsome Jon Snow was. At first she thought her drunken idea to be with Jon was out of pure curiosity and he was the only man she felt safe with, but at that moment she realized she had been feeling more pure feelings for her bastard brother. It had started out in small moments small thoughts, but she always buried it down, like the first time she saw him at Castle Black, like It was the first time she had ever seen him before. A handsome King like god.

"I know," she responded as he lay his head down on her bare chest. Together they fell asleep like this.

* * *

The sun rose, and with it so did Jon. He looked down to see his Sansa beneath him. Jon quickly rolled over putting his hands in his hair as he remembered what they had done the night before. _FUCK, Fuck, fuck fuck. Fuck me! What the fuck did I do?_ Jon's inner demons where now tearing him apart like flesh from a bone. Everything came back in flashes and pieces, he then remembered the things he did… _the things I did, I did to my… sister!_ Jon tried to hold back his moan not wanting to wake Sansa. It dawned on him then that soon the castle would rise and with it the maids. If she was not back in her room, gossip would spread.

"Sansa," he said awkwardly, causing her to wake up. She shot up like a bullet holding the sheets over her as she looked around.

"Oh Seven Gods…. I didn't, we didn't…" Sansa muttered frantically looking around at the messed up bed, to her naked half-brother, and her naked self, "oh sweet mother we did…"

"Now's not the time to panic, if you're not in you chambers…" Jon mentioned softly. She then caught his drift and perked up quick grabbing her clothes and dressing.

"I'm sorry," was all she could mutter as she ran to the door. She glanced back to watch him staring at her, confusion also on his face, but she didn't linger long, she quickly turns to run down the hall. Once in her room, Sansa leaned against her door… memories from the night before swirling back into her hungover head. The way he made her feel… the things her body did when he touched her. Sansa shuttered at the thought. She knew she would have to face him, but for a while she was going to hide in her room.

Authors note: this was a quick something I thought of. Its going to get complicated now as they search their feelings and must face each other while remaining an normal appearance. With new suitors means jealousy will begin to arise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

* * *

It took a couple of days before Sansa could leave her room, she felt such shame. How could she force Jon to do those things to her. He must hate her, surely. How could he not? She buried her face in her pillow and screamed hitting it. Surely he would send her away now. How could she stay? Why not Lord Baelish, a man who truly wanted her… sure she wasn't as attracted to him as… Jon _?_

 _Not as attractive as… Jon._ _Am I really attracted to Jon? What is wrong with me? Get yourself together Sansa Stark. You are the daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, you are not this silly little girl who hides in her room. I've faced being the fiancée of Joffrey, the wife of a Lannister, the bride and toy of Ramsay Bolton. Surely I CAN face this head on. But the way he touched me… I want to feel it again so badly._

Sansa decided she had avoided Jon long enough. She quickly got dressed and decided to go down to breakfast with the others. Maybe if she pretended like it didn't happen, it would be like it never happened. The door opened and the moment she saw Jon look up from his food she froze in terror, about to turn and run the other way when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sansa!" Peytr said with enthusiasm, "you look radiant as ever…"

"Thank you, Lord Baelish," Sansa said looking over to Jon who choked on his food. Her eyes filling with concern, "my King…"

"I'm fine," Jon coughed waving her on. Had Little Fingers comment bothered Jon? She walked at the end of the table, her eyes secretly on Jon who had looked up to watch her. She took a seat across from Lord Baelish, far enough she didn't have to be too close to her brother.

"You are more a vision than ever," Peytr smiled wickedly across the table, playing with her. Jon choked again making everyone look at him, "milord?"

"I'm fine, damn it!" Jon snapped frustrated with himself. He looked up to catch Sansa looking at him, her mouth slightly agape, confusion in her eyes, her cheeks pink with flush. He found himself surprised by the thoughts that popped in his head of the things he wanted to do to her mouth. Jon muttered, "good gods…"

"Scuse me milord?" Baelish was having a hard time figuring out what Jon had muttered.

"Nothing! What are you here for again," Jon snapped stabbing at his food once more. _Damn it Jon get your shit together you dumb fuck, stop looking at her!_ He kept thinking as his eyes would dart up to look at Sansa. Flashes of her naked body kept plaguing him.

"I bring news," Baelish seemed to not notice Jon and Sansa's awkwardness, if he did he pretended pretty well that he hadn't.

"Of?"

"I figure it best to talk about in private later," Baelish smiled his usual masterful smile, "war talk is best left away from the dinner table. Sansa, dear, would you mind accompanying me on a stroll before lunch?"

"Sure," Sansa said looking over to Jon who seemed to be stabbing at his food again, "that would be my pleasure…"

"Pleasure?" Jon asked looking up, Sansa blushed again looking up really quickly.

"Yes milord…"

"Sansa will be busy about that time," Jon said looking between the two.

"May I ask busy with what?" Peytr started noticing the strange behavior of Jon. Sansa looked between the men realizing that Jon was losing his cool more than she was, and she needed to intervene fast.

"Archery, I fear I've missed a few lessons, Jon here wants to make sure I can protect myself in the event of war," Sansa was quick and smooth, Jon found himself grateful to her for her quickness.

"Actually, I was going to show you the art of the blade today," Jon said pushing his plate aside, "archery is only so good if your far enough back."

"If your grace wouldn't mind, perhaps I could be her teacher today," Peytr chimed in happily.

"I do mind, I'll teach her myself so I know the job is done," Jon said sipping aggressively at his morning tea, he knew Petyr was a threat… now he feared him in another way. A possible suitor for Sansa… could he possibly take her away?

"That's very kind of you to offer Lord Baelish, perhaps a great celebration in your honor tonight, you will be the guest of honor," Sansa smiled at him sweetly. Jon didn't like this. But he knew he was already drawing too much attention. Jon got up to leave, and so Sansa quickly dismissed herself. When Jon was far enough away she quickly followed him. It wasn't long before she found him exactly where she thought she might, in the training yard swinging at a wooden dummy. He was angrier and more aggressive than usual.

"Jon Snow, what _were_ you thinking?" Sansa snapped at him, shoving his arm. No one was around, so she knew it was safe to treat him like her brother and not her King.

"What were you thinking?" Jon said angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Flirting with that fancy prick like that!" Jon snapped at her.

"Flirting?" Sansa was taken back by his accusation.

"Aye, flirting," he spat venomously.

"Why do you care?" Sansa asked confused.

"I don't know," he said dropping his sword, his hands on his hips as he paced, "why did you have to come into my room…"

"About that, I'm sorry Jon, if you want to send me away I'd understand," Sansa said shaking, the memory coming back to her.

"I don't want you to go," he said looking away from her, his head towards the sky, "its all fucked up now…"

"It doesn't have to be Jon, we can go back to the way things were before," Sansa said grabbed his arm. She turned him to face her. Before she could say anything else she was surprised by his lips on hers. Jon quickly moved back. He no longer saw his sister in front of him, he now saw something else… and this scared him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered backing away from her.

"What was that for?" Sansa asked, her hands going to her lips.

"I don't know, everything is screwed now. It's so confusing," he said softly one of his hands covering his face as if trying to shield himself from his thoughts, "I don't want to forget. I want to but I don't think I could. There is something dark inside of me now… something that craves more."

"Jon, what have I done, I'm so sorry," Sansa panicked. How could she fix this?

"I can't get you out of my brain," Jon couldn't look at her, "it's live you've put some sort of curse or spell on me..."

"If it's any consolation, I can't get it out of my head either. I think about it all the time," Sansa's chest rose heavily with deep breaths, he couldn't help but watch her heaving breast.

"It's not," he sighed, trying to look away again.

"Somethings broken, inside of me… I'm sorry I brought you down with me. Ramsay broke me… and it's my darkness that needed your light," Sansa tried to hold the tears back. Jon was now looking at her, feeling awful for the pain she felt.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you," Jon said taking a step towards her.

"Every hallway, every room, there's not one place here that he didn't rip me apart inside and out. Sometimes my nightmares come in the night and they take me back there, sometimes they come when I'm awake and they take my breath away. But you… you're the only place I feel safe," Sansa was sobbing now, holding herself. Jon's anger melted away as he saw her falling apart in front of him, "it's my twistedness that sucked you into doing something you didn't want to…"

"Sansa," he said taking her into his arms. He could feel her body shake against his, "you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do… we are both broken. That's why this is so confusing. I know what's right, but I want what's wrong…"

"Jon," she sobbed into his chest, "I want it to…"

"But it can't be," he said caressing her head, "I'll lose the North. We would lose everything. It isn't right."

"I know," she sobbed.

"I'd give up my life for you," Jon said tilting her head up to look in her eyes, "my heart is yours. But I can't give you anything else, for it would destroy you."

"I know," she shook her head. His lips landed on hers gently, she welcomed his lips with her own.

"That's the last time that can happen," he said resting his forehead against her, "it's too dangerous to go any further."

"I understand," Sansa tried to hold the tears back, "it's the last time."

"Let's try to put this past us," he swallowed heavily, looking down into her blue eyes. She was so beautiful, it was almost haunting and painful. She nodded yes, afraid her voice would break.

"I have some things I need to finish up before this afternoon," Sansa said stepping back and looking at the ground. She needed to be away from him, she needed to be alone to collapse so she could move past this. Jon just nodded as she took her leave.

* * *

Sansa spent the day attending to some chores, as she prepared for a few things. She was sure that she could get over Jon, that it was just a small infatuation with him for not only saving her from Ramsay but returning her home. He was her hero, and she figured that must be why she developed such odd feelings for her brother. News arrived of a strange visitor who had been requesting the presence of Sansa Stark. Sansa walked in the great hall surprised to see Loras Tyrell of Highgarden.

"Loras?" Sansa said, her face going even paler as if she had seen a ghost. Jon had walked in to see the strange visitor his servant told him of, and then looked at Sansa whose face who looked stunned. Jon took a couple steps but felt like he had been shot back when he saw Sansa run into the arms of another man.

"Sansa," Loras said holding her tight, flinching in pain.

"How is this possible? Rumors said you were in the Keep when Cersei lit it with wildfire," Sansa pulled away to look at him. He had a huge scar on the side of his face that peaked out beneath is blonde curls.

"My sister knew Cersei was plotting something, she somehow managed to get me hidden in the right spot and shielded, she sacrificed her life for mine. Only a few of us were buried under the rubble for days, starving, injured, and several died there my father being one of them. I've thought of you a lot since then, your no longer the only one whose been destroyed by Cersei. I heard about your marriage to the Bolton Bastard, I am truly sorry," Loras said touching her face gently after telling her he was sorry.

"Who's this?" Jon asked finally able to speak loud enough to intervene.

"This is Sir Loras of Highgarden," Sansa smiled at her brother for the first time in a long while, Jon was confused by the smile on her lips, was he once a potential lover? "I was betrothed to him before being married to Tyrion instead…"

"What's he doing here?" Jon asked standing tall, trying to show his authority.

"I assume this is your brother, the King in the North?" Loras asked smiling at Sansa.

"Yes, this would be him," Sansa smiled back at him, "I'm so relieved to hear you lived. Who all knows of it?"

"Only my grandmother, I wanted some time away to recover. I fear I may not be the knight I once was before. In the fall of the keep I was greatly injured. I bare many injuries under my armor here," Loras said taking Sansa's hand in his.

"What are you doing _here_ though?" Jon grew more and more curious.

"I've come to ask the Lady Sansa Stark once more for her hand," Loras asked looking at Jon before looking back to Sansa. Sansa's face turned to one of confusion.

"But… I thought you like… you know, men," Sansa whispered into his ear so no one else could hear, this made Jon angry and uncomfortable. Partly because he couldn't hear what she said, and mostly cause her mouth was next to his neck.

"I know, but the thing is, I am what people would call… bi? I like both genders, I just happened to be exploring more back when we met," Loras said softly into her ear, "I find women very much attractive as well…"

"Oh," Sansa blushed moving away from him. Jon watched her cheeks flush red and this irritated him, so he walked closer.

"Sansa will not be marrying anyone," Jon said now beside them. Sansa looked at him with confusion, "you never have to wed anyone you don't want to again."

"I have much to offer for her hand," Loras said kissing her hand making her blush again, but this time she looked to Jon with concern, "all of highgarden at your side. I could broker a peace treaty between you and the dragon queen. You can keep the North as long as she gets the South. You will have access to our armories and money, and we are as well off as the Lannister's."

"I can't deny this wouldn't make a fair fight between the south and the North, but I stand beside saying she doesn't have to marry, she is her own free woman."

"Jon," Sansa said slightly touched that he wasn't going to use her to his advantage.

"I promised I'd always protect you," Jon said looking down at her with dark eyes, his dark curls cradling his face. At that moment she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and take his lips to hers. But they made a promise, they would let that go… she would let him go.

"I will think on it, Loras," Sansa smiled.

"I hope you will, as I will win your heart milady," he said kissing her hand and then kissing her cheek. Jon had to hold himself together to not jump out of his skin and skin the handsome knight where he stood. Jon's eyes brewed with a raging storm inside of them… it was hard for him to control. This blonde haired blue eyed boy was stepping in on what Jon felt was his territory. But what could he do? He knew he himself had to marry at some point for political reasons, marrying his sister was out of the question unless they wanted to lose the support of the North.

"Sansa, we have to get to practice. Davoos can you please have a servant show Loras to his room? One far far to the north corridor please," Jon tried to fake a smile.

"Until later," Loras kissed Sansa's hand, all of her childish feelings returning. She had once been excited at the idea of marrying him, not knowing his choice in boys. But it changed things knowing he also was still interested in girls. Maybe it's what she needed to move on from Jon, to get her wicked thoughts pushed away.

"Yes, later," she smiled before Jon quickly took her hand from his and led her out to the training yard. Sansa was confused by his silence, he said very few words, but his eyes were full of anger. He showed her a few quick easy moves should she ever need to defend herself. She couldn't help but get the chills when he would touch her.

"You need to hold firmly, but your wrist should be a little relaxed and not too stiff," Jon was behind her his hands over hers. She couldn't help but look behind her so her eyes were on his face, his eyes drifted down to hers. Her breath grew heavy as he looked in her eyes, not moving, not saying a word. The floor seemed to fall from beneath them, leaving them in the air sailing away.

"Jon…" Sansa said finally breaking the silence, he didn't respond, he released one of his hands so that he could gently stroke her jaw. He wanted so badly to kiss her, it pulsed deeply through him. There was a strange cosmic connection between, a strange pull, something that drew them together.

"Sansa," he breathed dropping his hand and removing his other hand from her waist as he backed away, "I think that's enough for today…"

"If that's what you think, milord," Sansa said trying to hold back the strange feeling of rejection, "I should probably go see to Sir Loras anyways…"

"No," Jon snapped turning away from her, "its best he leaves tomorrow. We can't afford the distraction or anymore players in this game."

"Your wrong, Jon, we need as many hands to help as we can get. He is a skilled swordsman, dare I say as good as you. We could use the help," Sansa said looking at him with frustration. He was acting like a spoiled brat.

"You just want to marry that… that pretty boy," Jon paced wondering why he was acting like this. He never let his feelings get in the way of what was right before.

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't want to, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't," Sansa grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"We could use the Tyrell army to get rid of Cersei so we can finally end the threat beyond the wall," Sansa said looking deep into his eyes, "what else is there for me anyways?"

"There's…" he wanted to say himself, but he knew he couldn't give her any kind of false hope. She should marry the one who wasn't her brother, "I don't know… you just moved on so quick."

"What does that mean Jon?"

"I just want to see you smile. I want to see you laugh. If that's with him, I won't be in your way," Jon said smiling, "you should get ready for the feast."

"As you wish," Sansa stepped backwards staring at him for a moment before turning away disappointed. She wished she had never gone to his room that night, she wished she had kept her devious thoughts to herself, she wished she hadn't been taken by the wine. She knew she could never feel for anyone like she did for Jon.

* * *

Authors note:

Alrighty everyone I hope this chapter delivered. I know many are thinking why Loras… but I was a huge Loras and Sansa fangirl. I wish he and Margaery had survived, but for this story I want atleast him to survive. I didn't want to create a whole new love interest for Sansa, I felt it would be better being someone she once actually had some feelings for. He is the total opposite of our strong dark Jon, Loras is light and whimsical almost… but both are great warriors so it's got a good light vs dark feeling.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Whispers

Chapter 3: Soft whispers

Sansa and Sir Loras had been walking through the large glass green house, as winter arrived, everything died off. Sir Loras spoke to her of the beautiful gardens of Highgarden, and she couldn't deny she wanted to see it. Of all the ugly things she had seen, it was nice for someone to promise her pretty things. Peytr had promised her a crown, a seat beside him on the iron throne… but Sansa was tired already. Her mind, her body, her heart… all of it was exhausted because of men and their wars. She had been a pawn for far too long, a pain Loras shared as well.

She could not deny that in all her doubts to Loras' reassurance that he did indeed enjoy women as well as men, a part of her knew he could make her mildly happy. He was not Jon, but Jon was her brother… the more she tried to deny her feelings the more guilt rose seizing her. She could not lie to herself, she was, after all, as Little Finger put it… a bad liar. Sansa was not likely to find a better offer then from the Knight of Flowers. Another part of her tried to pretend like it was her sacrifice and contribution to this war of seven kingdoms as well as the war against the dead.

She could supply armies, food, weapons, all by marrying a very handsome knight. One who was kind to her, even when he didn't need to be. His honor and kind heart reminded her of Margaery, she was rather fond of the light haired queen. Sansa knew that Margaery would have been a far better queen then Sansa, and far more so then Cersei ever was. Loras made her laugh, it came so easily between them, like long lost friends. Loras picked a small white rose only half in bloom and handed it to her.

"A fair rose for a fair maiden," Loras said, making Sansa blush and look away. She was no longer a maiden… hadn't been in some time. He instantly realized how what he said might affect her, "you're a maiden to me none the less Sansa of house Stark."

"Your kind words move me, sir," Sansa smelled the flower and gave him a small smile. His blue eyes danced between sorrow of his own deep kind, and a joy for life. Sansa looked at the ground as they walked, stuck between a small desire to be his bride and a bigger desire to be wherever Jon was at that moment. The confliction ate her from within. Little Finger was not pleased, she could see him moping in the shadows… his spies following her and the flower knight around. A part of her feared retaliation from him, she knew what he wanted… and a passionate man like little finger was dangerous when in desire, especially if they weren't getting what they wanted.

"I know you've wed before, but I can promise you, I will be a good husband. I will work every day at making you feel special, and doted upon. I will never hurt you," he took Sansa's hand in his and kissed it delicately. Sansa smiled, and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You flatter me," Sansa held his hand in hers, "I believe you will be a kind and wonderful husband."

"We were but children when we were first met, we both experienced love and loss. You experienced the evil of the world, and I did as well. We both have scars, scars that will tear us apart if we let them… but I believe together, together we can mend our open wounds and take comfort in one another's love."

"And are you sure Loras, that you do find women appealing. As much as it would not bother me, as a friend I would not want to hold you back from what your heart truly desires milord…" Sansa was caught by surprise when Loras's hand hooked around her neck, and the other hand around her waist as he pulled her in and kissed her. The warmth of his lips were inviting, but they were foreign to her… not the soft pouty lips of Jon Snow. She could not deny the small stir in her belly as her passionately kissed her, his tongue rolling in her mouth as if to taste every hidden part within her. She was surprised to feel the stir of his member against her leg, it was flattering and uncomfortable at the same time. Sansa knew she had to be convincing as to not give away her broken heart for another, so she reached up laying her hand on his arm as she met his kisses with her own. When Loras finally pulled back he looked deep into her eyes.

"I assure you, milady, I am very attracted you. If I showed any hesitation in the past it was not due to a lack of desire, but for the fact my heart was already spoken for. It is hard to pretend to want someone when your heart is someone else's, and for that I apologize… my heart has moved on, I assure you," Loras' hand was still hooked around her neck as he gazed down at her.

"I understand," Sansa stared back into his blue eyes, but all she could think about were dark eyes… dark curls. _Why can't I get him out of my head! Jon Snow you fool!_

"I have no doubt you understand, in all honesty, I can tell your heart belongs to another," Loras smiled down at her, his determination in his eyes never wavering. She tried to protest but before she could he spoke once more, "do not mistake me milady, I am an understanding man. If you were able to be with this man you'd be with him, and not here with me. So I know that gives me a chance to win your heart… and I assure you I will. After all our pain and suffering, do we not deserve happiness ourselves?"

"Of course, Loras," Sansa said smiling at him with amazement and gratitude. He was so kind, how could she not marry him.

"If you wish it I will not push or rush marriage upon you until you are yet ready," Loras kissed her hand once more.

"Thank you, I will give you an answer tonight, I promise," Sansa smiled at him genuinely happy he was there. He was not the same kind of Brave, Kind, and Strong her father would have meant for her… but he would do the trick.

"Sansa," Jon's voice echoed through the large glass house. Sansa quickly stepped away from Loras looking between both men. It was then that Loras picked up on something he hadn't before, Jon's hostility towards him… the way Sansa feared Jon seeing them together. It was then he pinpointed an idea that Jon was the one who broke Sansa's heart.

"My King," Loras bowed looking over to Sansa as he rose.

"Sansa what are you doing unaccompanied?" Jon was blank as if he had finally shut everything off. He tried to sound like an over protective brother rather than a jealous lover.

"It's not like my virtue is at stake, Jon. I'm not a maiden who needs to protect her maidenhood any longer," Sansa snapped at him, angry with the way he was speaking to her.

"Oh I'm well aware…"

"Jon!" Sansa snapped glancing back quickly to Loras, was Jon trying to be obvious? Was he now trying to scare off a suitor while outing them for the great sinners they turned out to be?

"Sir Loras, I would like to spar with you tomorrow if you wouldn't mind the challenge. I've heard a great deal about you being a master at arms, I'd love the challenge of a worthy opponent," Jon smile a strange smile, his lips smiled with pleasantry but his eyes were dark and not inviting. Loras looked over to Sansa and took her hand in his.

"If my lady would permit my absence?" Loras said before kissing her hand. Sansa tried to not flinch, her face bright red with the worry.

"Aye, she will," Jon spoke up for her before she could reject it.

"Jon I need to have words," Sansa tried to change the subject all together, "would you grant me a moment alone with my brother."

"Of course, Sansa," Loras said before placing his hand on his hilt and walking towards the entrance. As he walked by Jon his hand still on his hilt, he nodded a small curtsy, "til tomorrow milord."

"Aye, til tomorrow," Jon did not smile, his face blank as usual lately. When Loras was out of hearing shot Sansa walked towards Jon.

"Stables, now," Sansa demanded of her King. Jon tilted his head and nodded once his approval. He did not reprimand her for ordering the King around. Sansa knew the stables would be empty by now, no one when in there after the final feeding and cleaning of the day. Sansa walked all the way to the end of the barn, pacing silently as Jon took his time to get to her, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, his arms crossed.

"You're not acting like yourself of late," Sansa snapped, "why are you antagonizing Sir Loras? He's made me a good offer…"

"You don't need to marry anyone Sansa, you're not a pawn," Jon stepped towards her.

"No, I'm not. He hasn't asked me to be a pawn. He asks me because we make a fair match," Sansa could see she had wounded Jon, "what do you want from me Jon?"

"I don't know," Jon turned away from her, "but I don't like him…"

"Why not?"

"I just don't…"

"That is not a reason," Sansa growled.

"Because he wants you!" Jon snapped at her, now facing her again. He was now in front of her… close enough she could feel his breath on her, "he wants to take you away."

"Isn't that better?" Sansa asked desperately, her hands curling around the fur on his coat, as if she planned to shake him or hold him in place.

"Better then what?"

"Better than having to look at each other every day, knowing what we did, knowing it was wrong," Sansa's voice grew desperate, "it changed something in me. To know I want my brother…"

"Sansa," Jon's face seemed to form into one of pain, "it does hurt… to watch you now. Knowing what I know of you, something a brother should never know of his sister half-sister or not. It hurts to know that what I feel is wrong… to have what I want will mean losing everything I've worked for."

"We both know we can't…" before Sansa could finish what she was saying he had grabbed her, pulling her in close and kissed her.

"Your presence is torcher for me," he whispered, his lips still on hers. She couldn't move, it was as if she was melting into him.

"We both know you will have to marry," Sansa whimpered laying her face in his chest, "don't make me stay here and watch it…"

"I can't stand the sight of you with anyone else," Jon's lips rested in her red hair, "how did we get to this…"

"I don't know… it just happened," Sansa looked up, her blue eyes a pool of tears. Jon placed his lips on hers again pushing her up against the stall wall. Her arms wrapped around him, meeting each kiss equally passionate and dripping with desire.

"Do what you must," Jon grabbed her shoulders, pushing himself away from her a little so there was a gap. He could not look at her, he would take her there if he could but he knew that it would lead to even worst things in the end, "make it fast and get it over with…"

"Jon?" Sansa asked in tears. He didn't say another word, just turned and walked away from her. Sansa stood there, leaning against the stall wall, her hands on her lips as she sobbed. This was it, she would tell Loras she would accept his proposal.

* * *

Sansa walked into the dining hall with Loras at her side, arm in arm, ready to greet the guest. Jon sat at the head of table, looking dark and broody as ever. He looked regal to her though, like a King. Jon tried his hardest the whole night to converse with others and keep his eyes to himself but he constantly found himself glancing over at Sansa who conversed much with Loras Tyrell.

"What's bothering his Kinglyness?" Tormund joked looking at Jon, "Kind of the doom and gloom…"

"I'm not in the mood," Jon did not look at his friend.

"I can see that, fuck, the whole castle can see that," Tormund tilted his head and looked at Sansa, "is it over the pretty red head lass?"

"What?" Jon snapped his head towards his friend.

"I aint blind ya know," he joked chuckling a deep laugh, "I see the way you be eyeing your Sansa. I aint got no problems with it ladd."

"Even if I pretended to know what you're talking about, which I DON'T, the whole kingdom would have a problem with it," Jon spoke into his hand looking at his food.

"Is it the pretty blonde fellow, I could kill him for you," Tormund joked some more. Jon smiled a quick smile and then turned his attentions elsewhere. He watched Sansa laugh, a genuine laugh, as Loras brushed some of her hair behind her ear before they got up to join the others dancing. Jon wanted to badly to go to Sansa and cut in, but he knew that would cause too much attention. She looked happy, as Loras spun her around and danced until her feet grew sore. They took their seats as the feast began to come to an end. Loras stood up catching everyone off guard.

"What a pleasure it has been to in your festivities, I must thank Lady Sansa for not only being a gracious host, but upon promising to make me the happiest man alive," Loras was still standing, he reached down taking her hand to help her up. He pulled out of his pocket a beautiful white gold right that had vines rising up the side to reveal a rose gold rose with a diamond in the center. Holding her hand still, he slipped the ring onto her beautiful white soft finger, "she promised to become my queen, my bride, the lady of Highgarden."

"Milord," Sansa said in awe looking at the beautiful ring in front of her. She couldn't help but glance over at Jon who was not looking at them but stabbing at his food vigorously.

"I cannot wait to make you my wife, Sansa Stark," Loras then pulled her in close and kissed her. Cheers erupted from the Northmen there, happy to finally see good things happening for the eldest Stark girl.

"You've made me very happy as well," Sansa blushed looking at all those around them clapping.

"To honor our noble houses union, we will have a tourney tomorrow in celebration. Let all of our best men to fight," Jon stood up abruptly, "to your health and a long marriage."

"Here here!" the group toasted. Sansa did not drink; her eyes were locked on Jon's dark eyes. There was a storm inside his dark orbs, and it concerned Sansa greatly. They finished up their meal and wine, Loras had escorted Sansa to her room where he asked her permission to kiss her goodnight. She found this noble and sweet, and began to realize what a good marriage they could have. Maybe she could even learn to sort of love him.

* * *

Sansa waited an hour before she snuck out of her room and down the hall to where the Kings Chambers resided. She looked around before tapping a few times and walking in. Jon had been sitting at his table, dozing off, startled to the point of almost losing his seat by her sudden presence. It was dark and cold, her breath stuck to the air leaving a cloud behind each puff of air into her lungs. Jon stared at her, he did not say a word, in fear she was a ghost or illusion that would disappear.

"Sansa?" he finally breathed.

"Yes," she responded, still leaning her back against the door, her hand on the handle as if she might change her mind. She needed to talk him out of the tourney match tomorrow, she couldn't bare the idea of one of them getting hurt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She could see he had been sitting at his desk with more whine. Drinking himself into a stupor.

"As am I," Sansa said softly, still afraid to let go of the door, "I made a mistake, I shouldn't be here…"

"No, don't go," Jon stood up, nearly knocking his table over. He quickly reached down to study himself, "please. Don't go…"

"Jon I shouldn't be here," her heart began to pound.

"Yes you should," he said walking towards her, "please stay."

"I only came to talk you out of the fight tomorrow," Sansa looked up at Jon who was now standing on front of her. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a moment.

"If you had asked me several years back if I loved you…" Jon could see her face even in the dark room, the beautiful blue moons light lit up her face, almost glowing as if an angel, "I'd have told them not even a little. I never saw you as my sister… I think that's why this happened."

"What happened?" Sansa asked shakily looking up at his stoic face.

"Us. You. Myself. The way I feel," he reached out and gently stroke a strand of her red hair. Sansa's eyes closed feeling his hand skim gently across her cheek.

"It's wrong," she bit her lip, her eyes still closed as she could feel his hand now tracing the shape of her jaw.

"I don't care," he said kissing her jaw and her neck. Sansa's arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted her up so her legs were around him. He walked her to the bed gently laying her down where he began to unlace her dress.

"We shouldn't," she said trying to rationalize.

"Shouldn't we?" he asked as he lifted her dress over her head. She moaned when his lips landed on her collarbone, her fingers grasping his shirt lifting it over his head. The moon shined off his scars as she eyed his beautiful body, "if I'm going to feel guilty about my feelings, might as well make the most of it…"

"Jon," she moaned as he nibbled at her bare breast. She could feel herself become wet with excitement and desire. Sansa climbed into his lap, kissing him fiercely as she lifted herself onto him his enlarged member filling her up as she began to move herself up and down, her arms stilled wrapped around his neck. His hands hooked around her buttocks as he helped her move. She let out a desperate gasp at the pleasure of him moving inside of her. He lit her up from within, ready to explode like a lit firework, "just say you love me… just for tonight."

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck until their mouths connected, she melted into him feeling the passion flow through her bones. It rattled her from with inside. His hand wrapped into her hair while the other devoured her body, filling every curve and caressing her gently, "I love you, Sansa."

"I love you, Jon Snow," Sansa continued thrusting as his mouth kissed her skin. Finally, she could feel his cock get even harder and expand as his release came and he filled her with his warm sticky seed.

"Gods, Sansa, you feel so good," he whispered into her hair as they collapsed backwards onto the bed. Sansa kissed his scruffy cheek, making her way to his lips. He reached up his hand in her hair as it crooked around her neck. He quickly pulled her back over and on top of him. He ran his other hand over her body as she sat on top of him, bent over kissing him. It didn't take long before he was stirring again with desire, as if he was filled with so much desire it could never be fully appeased.

He positioned himself under her, entering her once more. Sansa gasped as his large member filled her once more. She began to rock back and forth up and down as he moaned, his hands on her hips. His moans filled her with an even deeper desire and it was a stranger power and excitement. She felt it take over her as electricity coursed through her body and her legs went weak. It wasn't too long after her own release that Jon came again. She collapsed on top of him, laying down on top of him. He gently stroked her hair, their breath heavy against one another. Jon's arms wrapped tight around her, not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to let you go," Jon whispered.

"I don't either…" Sansa whispered back, her face buried in his strong soft chest.

"I don't want you to leave," he held her tight, kissing her hair.

"I don't want to go… but it's for the best," Sansa finally lifted her head and looked at him. She placed her hand on his cheek gently, "you are a good King. What's out there is bigger than you or I, we are being selfish. The North wont rally behind a sister and brother lovers, I would have followed you anywhere Jon Snow."

"I wish you weren't right," he said softly, "for once I want to be selfish… but your right."

"This can't happen again," Sansa kissed his lips, "I wish it were you, I hope you know that."

"I wish it were me too," Jon lifted his hand to push her hair out of her face, "looks like we both have to sacrifice in the name of the home we both love."

"Yeah," Sansa shook her head yes, trying to hold back the tears beginning to pool in her blue eyes, biting her lip while still nodding her head.

"Stay the night," he asked softly, she shook her head yes and laid her head back down on him. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new world for them as she became the fiancé of the last Tyrell heir, and he began his journey to battle beyond the wall. He would soon have to meet with the Dragon queen and discuss a treaty. But for the night he just wanted to be there, with her, the one person he lately felt like was the most important thing to him. At first he thought maybe he finally saw her as family, but now he realizes all their passing glances, the flirty smiles, the long night talks, the long embraces… he had been falling for her for a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Something wicked this way

Authors note: Sorry it took so long for update I had an out of town wedding and then I had caught hand foot and mouth disease and had sores on my hands and mouth. So now I have to update my other two Sansa Jon fanfics but I hadn't updated this one yet so I wanted to get this chapter done first.

Chapter 4: Something wicked this way comes

Sansa rubbed her wrist as she stared at the food on her plate, her fingers gently tracing patterns on her skin. Her eyes closed as her breath became hollow, remembering the awful discoloration left from each time Ramsay had visited her. She never knew what making love was truly like, not until… not until Jon. She let out a sigh that caught the attention of the people around the table, especially the handsome young man beside her. Her fingers then moved to fiddle with the ring on her finger.

"I'm fine," Sansa said quickly before Loras could ask her what was bothering her.

"Are you sure?" Jon's voice echoed from his end of the table, she realized he had been paying attention to her. As lost in the never ending confusion of the night before and their weakness as she was. Sansa couldn't find the strength to look up, only nod one small response. Just the night before she spent in his bed, her half-brother… the man who she owed her freedom too. How could she start such a mess between them, all she wanted was her best friend back, and her brother. Ever since Little Finger had left to take care of somethings in the Vale, she had been allowed to spend time with Jon… and somehow Jon changed her.

She became less selfish and more eager to do what was right. She could see then how Littlefinger was poison for her, how his beautifully disastrous illusion was poisonous. Littlefinger truly would be the king of a kingdom of ash if it meant he got to rule, no matter who burnt to death in the crossfire. She knew he would gladly watch Jon burn in the flames as well. Jon had his flaws, his morals got in the way of the bigger picture often leaving her frustrated with him… but the more she got to know him the more she could respect this, despite the arguments it left even if it meant she didn't talk to him for a day. She also couldn't deny she appreciated when he came to her with problems, eventually even had her oversee quite a few large things.

"Are you ready for the great tourney to come?" Loras asked trying to get Sansa's attention.

"I think I would rather sit this one out," Sansa stilled looking at her wrist, picturing each bruise that was burnt into her. She could never forget, never let go. She was broken. But so was Jon, and that's why their bond had become so strong… he knew pain like hers, he hid his in his own way: stoic and centered. Sansa hid hers with duties and keeping busy. They both admired the way the other handled to hide their pain, their broken spirits and broken bodies. They were two of a kind, similar. Their broken souls merging into one and feeding off the other for strength.

Strangely so was Loras, and this brought Sansa some comfort in getting to know him. He was as broken and mangled inside and out as she was, he knew loss, he knew suffering, he knew torture, and he knew what it felt like to be broken. She knew she couldn't shut him out forever, she knew she had to give him reason to remain interested other than just for political reasons. He was the closest reality to happily ever after a girl like her could get at this point.

"Sansa you should be there, it will be in your honor," Loras said taking her hand in his, she remembered their previous time in King's Landing. He would hold her hand to help her up and hold her arm in his, but it never felt sincere… she just wanted away from Joffrey. She felt sorry now for Loras, knowing he had loved Renly… _two peas in a pod after all, we are both twisted, a brother lover and a same sex lover. Perhaps we are both twisted and perverse, perhaps we are perfect for each other._ Sansa couldn't help but let her thoughts go dark, "it is customary to win one's hand in a duel."

"Is that so?" Sansa looked at Jon who she could tell was forcing himself to stare at his plate, small glances up at her and Loras before looking back down. She realized now that was why Jon was so determined to meet Loras in a duel. Sansa smiled weakly and nodded, "perhaps we can go for a walk."

When Loras stood to help Sansa up she saw Jon's eyes dart up before quickly turning to talk fast paced to Ser Davos who was close beside him. She was surprised that Davos talked to Brienne who pulled her aside, informing her she was needed for council in the King's council chambers. Sansa nodded before bidding Loras farewell, promising to find him as soon as she was done being of service to her King. Loras smiled kissing her hand before gently leaving a kiss on her lips.

Sansa didn't move, both scared and uncomfortable… and intrigued. It wasn't rough like Ramsay when he toyed with her and forced himself on her, but it was strong and passionate like Jon when he was full of ale. It was gentle, sweet, and told her she was safe… it was also strangely sincere. Sansa tried to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out… her blue eyes looking up into his. He just smiled softly before kissing her hand once more and going to join the others at the feast. Sansa watched Jon as he watched her, walking through the doors to the guest hall where they all ate together. Something in his eyes was chilling… almost possessive. It called to her, it ached for her, and she ached for it in return.

Sansa bit her lip as she fiddled with her dress, her head low as she walked through the halls. The light from the gloomy hidden sun was soft and not enough to light the deep halls of Winterfell, and so few candles still led the way to the chambers. She could hear Jon pacing inside and she felt her chest restrict as her chest heaved deeply. Her hand stuck on the door, a part of her wanting to turn and leave. She finally mustered enough courage to enter the room, taking in the view as she did. Jon stood by the fire going, dressed as if he were to go to battle as usual. He didn't take to riches and luxury like most Kings, she couldn't deny she lavished herself and he didn't have a problem doting on whatever she wanted.

"Jon," Sansa said softly, so soft she thought he wouldn't hear her but he had.

"Sansa," he said but he did not turn to face her. He couldn't bring himself to face her, one part pain, one part desire, another part shame.

"What do you need Jon?" She asked taking a few steps into the room after closing the door all the way.

"I don't know," Jon's voice was low, almost emotionless.

"I'm sorry," Sansa apologized not sure what she did wrong, "I am trying to not be in the way…"

"I don't want you to leave," Jon finally turned to face her, "your all I have left. You are all I have to fight for, I didn't have any fight left in me until I saw you walk through the gates of Castle Black. I had given up… I knew the moment I watched you walk in, I felt a strange feeling, like I was finally where I was meant to be. Like my life was about to change more than it had so far."

"Jon…" Sansa's voice broke as she tried to hold her emotions in.

"I think I felt it all along, Sansa," Jon spoke his body towards her but his eyes were at the flames reflection on the walls, "I stood there at the top of the balcony as I saw someone beautiful looking around lost, and then I realized it was you. I felt ashamed for a moment having thought that, but I told myself it was a simple mistake. I have a disease Sansa cause from that moment on I battled looking at you in a way a brother should not look at a sister. Eventually people will notice…"

"What do you want me to do Jon? I don't want to leave you, but we can't sacrifice all we worked for on selfish desires…"

"Desires," Jon laughed now finally looking at her, his face calm, stoic, but his eyes burned as the flames of the fire bounced off them, "Sansa I have loved you longer then I should admit. I would have gladly died for you on the battlefield, that's why I would not wait for more men. The idea of what… of what… that horrible…"

"Jon it's fine," Sansa walked to him placing a hand on his arm as she could see him struggle with the last bit.

"I hated not only that he hurt you, that he stole our home, that he took our brother, but I hated that he touched you… that he knew you in an intimate way, in a way I thought I never would," Jon was now looking at him, a mix of rage and guilt in his eyes, "I've had this sickness for too long…"

"Jon…" Sansa was taken back, the way he looked at her the words he spoke, it terrified her and excited her, like a spark to a flame, "I have felt it longer then I care to admit myself Jon. I am sorry for coming to you that night, and making things more difficult than needed."

"Sansa, you didn't do anything I hadn't already thought of myself several times. It just goes to show how weak I am, I am not fit to rule," Jon turned away from her.

"The first time I saw you standing up there, your dark curls and your face. It was a face I remembered, but also a face I didn't remember. It was like looking at the human form of a God, and I wondered why I had never noticed how handsome you were before. Jon, I felt the same thing, and if you want to call it a sickness then we are both sick," Sansa grabbed his arm trying to turn him to face her, her red hair lit up by the fire to glow a beautiful red, "I was horrible as a child, I was my mother's image… what she thought or felt, so did I. I never gave you a chance to be my brother, that's why I don't see you as my brother Jon. You are more a King then any King has ever been and ever will, any doubt I had in the beginning you proved wrong. I have spent so much time around people poisoning me to be selfish and cruel, but you made me want to be better."

"Sansa," he whispered breathlessly as he looked back down at her, her face full of passion and anguish.

"If you are not King, we are doomed," Sansa's eyes teared up as she tried to say what she had to say, "I would rather live a loveless life alone then see a world without you. You've told me about what's to come, and I am terrified Jon, I haven't said so yet but I tell you now, without you as King we have no hope at survival. I want to stay with you, I want to taste your lips every morning and every night and give myself to you completely… but we can't. We can't. Jon, do you understand?"

"No… and yes," Jon said sighing deeply, "I am doomed to never love."

"Don't say that, you will marry, and you will find happiness, and I… I will always love you," Sansa tried hard to keep herself together as she said this. Sansa was surprised that his response was his lips on hers. For a second she was going to push him off, but she gave in… it felt right, it felt like that's where she belonged. His firm strong kiss, his soft pouty lips, the warmth of his breath, it felt like they were two puzzles pieces that fit no puzzle until they come together. This broke her heart. How could she ever find a love like this? How could she ever love Loras the way she loved Jon.

"I will never love another," he said softly against her lips, his forehead against hers, one hand in her hair the other around her waist, "but you're right. I can't imagine a world without you in it… I fear no one could no more about the white walkers then I. Why must I sacrifice my happiness…"

"All great King's sacrifice what they must," Sansa said with her lips still resting against his, feeling his lips press firmly against hers again. His strong hands holding her firmly against her, afraid to let go, their final embrace as they said goodbye, "father promised me someone who was strong, brave, and kind… you are all those things Jon Snow. He may not have meant this: but I can see it now."

"I wonder if he is rolling in his grave right now," Jon smiled softly, his forehead still against his, her body still firmly pressed against his, "why does something so wrong feel so right… like I'm missing a piece of the truth."

"I don't know, I wonder the same thing Jon," Sansa said closing her eyes as she felt his breath against her skin, gently stroking his cheek with her soft hand.

"I don't want you to marry him," Jon huffed softly as he melted into her hand.

"I know," Sansa said softly, "it's what we need. An alliance, and something to help us make things right…"

"I know," Jon relaxed against her trying to keep his feelings inside, "I hate that he can kiss you in Public. I hate that he can hold your hand and no one will think differently. I hate that he can call you his. I have never envied anyone, not even my brothers who had more then I, but I envy Loras Tyrell for getting all that I want and more…"

"Jon," Sansa said panicked but he had already pulled away and sat down in his chair. She could tell he was done with the conversation, "you should ready yourself if you're going to fight tomorrow."

Jon just nodded but he couldn't say anything else, he was deep in thought, cutting his emotions off. For some reason, she wanted to beg him not to shut her out to not stop loving her, but she knew he had to do this to become the King they needed. Sansa felt her lip shake as a tear rolled down, so she bit it to steady it before turning to leave. Once on the other side of the door Sansa cried, she cried it all out. Jon pretended like he couldn't hear Sansa's sobs on the other side of the thick door, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

They had to become cold to each other or they wouldn't survive this, even though he wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her how much he needed her. Jon heard Sansa finally take off down the hall, his heart sinking with her as he lifted a letter that was left on his table. He recognized the seal as his friend Sam, how he missed Sam, and quickly opened it eager to see that Sam was on his way and would be there within several weeks with news on how to destroy the White Walkers, as well that he traveled with a man named Howland Reeves who had run into him traveling that way, and wished to talk to him about his brother Bran. Jon put the letter down and looked at the fire, was Bran alive? Could he take over as King of the North so Jon could leave it behind? Could he run away with Sansa? Would she leave it all behind to live a simple life with him? Ser Davos then interrupted Jon's thoughts with a few taps on the door.

"Milord?" Davos asked opening the door, "the Lady Sansa is gone? May I come in?"

"Aye, of course," Jon said waving him in, "what bothers you?"

"Another Raven has arrived," Davos looked distraught, and Jon knew it wasn't good news, "the lady Olenna is sending as many men as she can at the request of her grandson, as well as she will be coming to visit soon with Dragon queen who has laid claim to the Iron Throne. Lannister army was on their way and would be there within a week and a half. The first declaration of war between Kings Landing and the North. They had a lot to prepare for, their new recruits were hardly ready for a battle yet, but the North was slick with snow and Ice, only the Northerners were prepared to battle in this kind of climate. Jon looked into the fire, and he realized it was finally happening… war was coming to Winterfell.


	5. Chapter 5: Wicked Tricks

Authors note: Thank you so much all of you for your amazing reviews! I appreciate all the kind words; I feel just incase I get any readers who wish to nitpick and try to fix my spelling or grammar. I don't get paid for these stories, so I won't be rereading them before I post Later when it's all done then I WILL proof read. If misspelled words or bad grammar are a turn off for you, then may I suggest reading elsewhere, unless you'd like to be a beta and proof read drafts before posting then only nice reviews thanks.

Chapter 5: Wicked tricks

"Sansa," his voice was rough and shaken, the castle a stir so late at night, at request of their King.

"Jon?" Sansa asked sleepily as he moved the small flame of his candle to her table, but still the room was too dark for her to see the worry on his face.

"Aye," he was on his knees at her bed, his face close to hers, she could smell a mix of sweat and brandy.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Sansa pushed herself onto her elbows and trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her long red hair spilling around her, he couldn't help but touch her hair finally pushing some of it behind her ear.

"Things are happening a little quickly," Jon stared at her sleepy blue eyes, his eyes adjusting to the darkness better then hers.

"Should I wake? Is it urgent?" Sansa did not protest to his acts of desire and love, they were simple enough that if seen no one would think too much.

"No, love, you should sleep. But I need you to prepare as soon as you wake up. Winterfell is preparing for an attack, Lannister Armies seem to have snuck past a couple of other villages that were to keep the armies at bay.

"If we are under attack why let me sleep?" Sansa rose more in a panic trying to remove her covers, but Jon grabbed them holding them still along with her.

"Sansa, I need you to remain calm for me, I need you to be my rock right now. I haven't had to fully prove that I deserve the position I've been given, so I need you beside me. Not behind me. I need you to prepare for if the battle goes awry, I need to know if something happens to me you will be safe," Jon said now holding her face in his hands, her blue eyes burning his dark ones, "it's what father would want."

"No," Sansa shook her head and grabbed his hands holding them down on the bed, "I won't leave you. If you die… I… I…"

"Don't say it," Jon tried to stop her before she could form the words she wanted to say, "never that."

"You can't ask of me what you're asking," Sansa's heart raced wildly in her chest, "please…"

"I'm asking," Jon said squeezing her hand.

"No, Jon Snow, King or no King, I will follow you wherever you go. If you die then I will follow you," Sansa pulled her hands from him, "I already die a little inside every day."

"You don't mean that," Jon said taken back by her response, "Loras is a good match, he will make you happy."

"You speak as if your already dead," Sansa glared at him, her eyes glowing bright blue in the dark… an icy fire that burned pure passion.

"Aren't I?" Jon stood up and took a step back, "I've been dead, Sansa. The only thing I ever wanted is forbidden. Death is the only thing I know anymore. Perhaps I am getting what I deserve, the Gods look down on us and they forsake us for what we did."

"If your dead then why bother?" Sansa climbed out of her bed, surprise struck both them when she struck him in the cheek, "if all I am to you is death then leave, Jon. You are not the only one who died, I died a thousand times over every night Ramsay visited me. The Gods never struck him down, they don't care what we do anymore Jon."

"You don't understand," Jon said looking at her, her pale skin, fire red hair, and blue eyes… she glowed in the pale moons light peeking through the window of her suite. She was a goddess before him, a goddess who spoke of love and passion, a goddess who had gifted him of all mortals.

"I understand," Sansa shoved him, the tears starting to prick at her eyes, another shove until she shoved him into her door, "you've given up. You're a coward Jon Snow."

"You don't understand," Jon said feeling fear fill him, a different kind of fear, not the kind you feel before you face death or your about to do something major, but the kind when you're about the lose something that you can never get back, "you don't know what I've seen, you don't know what I know…"

"You know nothing, Jon," she said it so angrily and passionately, for a moment it made him think of Ygritte, realizing that she looked a lot like Sansa… had he felt this way for her longer then he had even realized.

"I know how I feel about you," he said softly, looking down at the fiery goddess before him, riled with rage and anger, "I know it's something I can never stop feeling."

"Stop it," Sansa couldn't hold it back anymore, she hit his chest repeatedly while crying, "stop it, stop it stop it, I don't want to hear anymore."

"Sansa," he said leaning against the door, not stopping her, she finally backed up, both her hands on her mouth as she backed til she fell against the post of her bed. He watched her for half a second, the tears staining her cheeks. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he couldn't help himself. Jon walked to her despite her putting her hand out to stop him. She struggled as he tried to pull her close, to hold her.

"No! Leave me alone!" She yelled struggling, "you're a coward! Go die in the Snow alone and cold, just leave me here to rot!"

"Sansa, enough!" he said loudly, her body collapsing with her sobs, but his arms were strong and they held her, "please, Sansa. They reality is, they will all be coming for me. I'm the threat. The King in the North."

"No," she cried unable to push him back, "then stay… stay with me."

"I can't let them fight this battle, they need their King with them," Jon laid his chin on her head, the smell of the lavender and honey in her hair overwhelming his senses.

"Then don't be the King anymore, let's run away," Sansa couldn't breathe between her sobs.

"You'd leave it behind? Winterfell? Your home, your luxuries, your maids?" Jon asked curiously, dangerously poking at something he knew he shouldn't.

"I swear it by the old gods and the new, Jon, I will leave it all. I will live a simple life, just don't go," Sansa looked up at him, desperation in her voice, her body being overcome with hyperventilation as she quickly spoke her words.

"I want to, so badly, I can't," Jon said looking down into her watery eyes. He hated that he hurt her, and he hated that they got to this point. He knew even if they had never discovered one another the way they had, and were just siblings, she would still feel pain in his risking leaving her alone.

"Then you can't ask me to live, you won't be here to make sure I do, I'll just end it myself," Sansa said angrily, pulling away. She struggled to get away but he would not release his grip on her, pushing her up against her bed post as his lips found hers. The taste of salt from her tears made its way to their mouths, and in a way, it tasted amazing to him, something he had never tasted. Someone crying for him, because they loved him… despite him being a bastard.

She grabbed the fir of his coat pulling him closer to her almost as if she couldn't breathe without his lungs, one of his hand was pulling roughly against her waist as the other groped at her hair. The passion flowed between them, intense, like lightning. She set the nerves on his skin on fire, and his lips sent her heart into a deep fast rhythm. The clawed at each other desperately, his coat the first to come off, and then his shirt, his pants were next and before he knew she was pushing him onto the bed. He was surprised to find how quickly she was on top of his man hood, moving up and down, riding him hard as she moaned desperately for him.

He watched her, mesmerized by the way she was lost in him, the way she let him be lost inside of her. The way she moved up and down, her hair flowing all around, he had to do everything in his power to not let loose inside her right then and there. Jon sat up grabbing her dress and lifting it up and over. He ran his hands down her, slowly over her heaving breast, down the side of her stomach and hips, grasping her buttocks. He could feel her breathing heavily against him as he lift her up and brought her back down, one hand under her buttocks the other on the dip of her back as he held her close against her. Both beginning to bead with sweat, mixing as they rubbed against each other. 

He quickly flipped her over, making her gasp before smile briefly, her eyes locked on his. He slowly traced his fingers down her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps before he found the sweet softness of her womanhood where he began to rub gently increasing speed and friction gradually. She squirmed beneath him, but he did not stop, he lowered his mouth down to hers to taste her lips before kissing along her neck taking pleasure in her moans. Jon's kisses trailed down to her breast where her nipples were hard with pleasure and arousal, he loved that he could get these effects from her body. Just a bastard boy who took the black, now with who he thought was the most beautiful woman in all the world. His tongue teased her nipples, sucking gently before moving down her stomach. He could feel the sweet spot of her womanhood begin to flower.

"I want to taste you," he whispered as he began to lick and nibble her womanhood until he heard the moan he was looking for, her body losing control as her orgasm trembled throughout her body, her fingers grasping at the blankets as she lost control in the sweetest of ways. He enjoyed tasting the wetness this left behind, he was quickly within her again, kissing her as he moved in and out of her. Her hands trailing the outlines of his muscles, mesmerized by the beauty of his body. Sansa moaned biting his shoulder as he enlarged and let loose his seed. Jon did not move out of her, instead he kissed her and looked down at her. He didn't want to stop being one with her, they were connected in the most intimate and natural of ways. For a moment, he forgot this was his half-sister, that it was wrong, and that it could cost them everything.

Sansa wrapped her legs around his, returning his kisses, not wanting him to move either. She reached up gently stroking his face, gently tracing his scar, and to his surprise a tear fell from her eye causing her to look away in embarrassment. He just smiled, using his finger to guide her chin towards his, so he could lock his eyes on her. He watched her for a moment, reading what her eyes tried hiding.

"I feel it too," he whispered. Propped up on his elbows as he looked down at her.

"I doubt it," her voice broke as she said it, biting her lip not wanting to say anymore.

"I _feel_ it, like I've never felt before. I love you, Sansa, right or wrong… I love you," he said looking deep into her eyes, not allowing her to break away, "it's so strong, the pule, the connection… like when I am with you I am finally not trying to defy gravity."

"Then don't leave me," she said feeling her lips start to tremble with her emotions, but he laid his lips on hers steadying them, as if it's what they needed to be okay, "if you leave this world, Jon, there will be no gravity for me. I will be alone, no one could replace you."

"Sansa, I promise," he said kissing her forehead, "I promise to try my very best, I will fight. I will fight for you."

"I wish you didn't have to fight," she said wrapping her arms around him. He didn't say anything, there wasn't anything he could say that would change her mind and he couldn't make a promise he knew he wouldn't keep, so instead he laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes. The sound of her heart beat thumping in his ear relaxed him into the most peaceful sleep.

When they woke, birds were singing outside, the day for being winter was rather sunny and beautiful. Jon opened his eyes to see he was still halfway on Sansa who was still sleeping. He gently kissed her chin, and then her cheek until she woke up smiling. He felt something swell inside him to see her smile, he needed that smile to get him through the nerves he was getting. Jon was tired of fighting, but that seemed to be all he was ever doing. Now he had something real to fight for, he had Sansa, Arya, and Bran somewhere out there. He had a home, he had family, and finally… he had love. A forbidden love, but just to see her alive was all he needed in the end. They laid quietly in each other's arms for a while before Jon sighed, signaling it was time to go be a King. He quickly dressed and looked at her once more as she sat there in her bed, her hair a mess, holding only a sheet to cover her nude body… it was a beautiful and glorious view for him. He lifted a hand to wave at her quietly, she returned the wave, and like a shadow in the suns rise he was gone.

Sansa wandered the halls helping prepare the castle against any attacks, thinking of the night before. How many more times would they swear it the last time, to want each other but not be able to have one another. It hurt, but she also knew she would rather have him in secret then to not have him at all. She began to wonder how she could motivate him to hurry home, and not risk his life. Not many options when it came to an honorable man like Jon Snow. Sansa bid Loras farewell for he was to travel with Jon to fight, but mainly Jon didn't want Loras alone with Sansa. Loras had already ridden out to meet the troops who were waiting for their kind. Sansa found him in the stables finishing up saddling his horse.

"There you are, I was wondering if you were going to see me off," Jon said turning to face her, he was taken back when he saw a strange look in her eye. Before he could say anything else she shoved him, and then shoved him again until he stumbled backwards into a stall. Sansa closed the stall door behind her, "Sansa?"

"Shhh," she covered her hand over his mouth, rubbing her hand over his leather pants until she felt his cock stir and harden, in which untied his pants. He was about to say something but was stopped when she was quickly on her knees his enlarged manhood out and now in her mouth. He fell back into the wall in shock, his arms spread against the wall for balance. He tried hard to muffle his moans as Sansa slid his warm hard member in and out of her mouth, her tongue moving around as she added her hand into the mix. She felt his hand grasp at her hair, desperation slowly creeping in as she would slow down to tease him, pulling it out of her mouth to lick it. It was something she had never done, but had heard the other older ladies talking about in snickers and gossip. She had always been curious to try but never found the right way to approach it.

"Gods, oh my… fuck," Jon was having a hard time keeping himself together as she found new little things to do that made him squirm.

"Jon? You okay?" Davos asked walking into the stables with Tormund, Jon peeked his head over the stall wall, Sansa still bellow trying to hold back a laugh, her hand still holding his now dripping cock. Jon nearly dropped when she licked his head to taste his seed.

"Yeah, yep, uh huh… ohhhhh, god, I, yeah. Aye, I'm good," Jon, shook his head trying to smile and keep himself up straight. Tormund chuckled.

"Ya having fun with your prick in there lad?" Tormund gave him an eye that made Jon give off an 'Fuck you' look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jon tried to say as normal as possible.

"Shall we go over numbers right now then?" Davos asked trying to hold his own smirk.

"Now isn't the best time," Jon said, grasping the wall door harder nearly falling as Sansa attacked his cock again getting as much of his length into her mouth and back of throat as possible, "mmmmm gosh, I'm just… I have to piss so bad, how about we talk about this later hmmm?"

"Hahahah!" Tormund bellowed real laugh, "your noisier then a woman cumin' you are. You be hollering the whole town can hear of ya."

"Fuck…. You," Jon said between clenched teeth. Sansa took pleasure in the way his body responded to what she was doing to him.

"Too late! Looks like I was beat to the punch… or well, wank!" Tormund let out another string of loud laughs, Davos now joining in.

"Get out! As THE KING, FUCK…!" His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he almost fell over losing grip of the wall.

"Aye, the King of Fuck you are, hahahaha!" Tormund chortled as Davos tried to get a hold of himself.

"Perhaps we should leave the King to his… piss," Davos bowed before walking away, a laughing Tormund following behind him, taking their horses to get saddled.

"Damnit!" He yelled his grasp on Sansa's hair tightening. She sucked and she licked, and she stroked, and she made him feel like he was going to come undone and float away. She could feel the enlargement that meant he would soon cum and so she quickly stood up, Jon quickly said, "wait what?!"

"Nope," she grabbed his hands holding above his head so he couldn't reach down to finish himself. He looked at her bewildered and confused, "now if you want that to happen again, but to finish… and to finish in my mouth, you must come back."

"Damn," Jon said breathing heavily as if he did any of the work. He looked at her surprised, "not fair… not at all."

"Til you return my King," she said kissing him and then licking his lips. Sansa left Jon standing there pressed against the wall, his hands still hanging on for support, panting and completely out of his mind. It took Jon a moment before he could regain poseur and meet Davos and Tormund. Davos had already started and the other two rode together quietly for a little bit.

"So… is she any good?" Tormund asked smirking through his red beard at Jon.

"What? Who?" Jon tried to pretend to he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't lie to me, I see the way you and the red headed lass be running around. I see the looks between you both, and I see the way you despite the blonde haired pretty boy. She was in there getting dirty with you…" Tormund grinned a wide toothy grin, "no judgement here, King in the North. You are the King, you should be able to fuck your half-sister if you want. I think she is a perfect mate for you. The only one tougher then you and yet gentle enough to get through."

"How long have you known?" Jon asked looking far off into the distance.

"Since the moment she arrived to Castle Black," Tormund's smile faded and he got serious, "you had the heated pokey in the holey look."

"She isn't just a fuck, Tormund," Jon hissed now looking forward, his eyes dark, and his brows low.

"I figured," Tormund said petting the large beast he rode.

"I love her," he said in defeat. It felt good to finally say out loud what he had been feeling, "I need her."

"Dangerous things… need and love," Tormund grunted, "it will get you hurt or worst… tied down."

"She definitely has me hooked," Jon said finally looking at Tormund, "it's like an electric fire that won't go out."

"Must be with what she was doing to you in that stall," Tormund smiled again.

"It was definitely something," Jon thought back to it, still feeling the ache and undying burn it left, "she… she did things. Things I never experienced.

"Just the hands?" Tormund got greedy for knowledge.

"Hands… mouth… tongue… magic," Jon didn't know how to explain it, "and then before I could, you know, she stopped and said I'd have to return if I wanted her to finish the job."

"Ohhhh Evil woman," Tormund shook his head, he then laughed again, "she played you good."

"I told you, I am hooked. I don't know how it happened," Jon said looking over, joining in the laughter with Tormund now that it was long enough to be funny.

"Soulmates come in the strangest of ways and strangest of forms," Tormund clasped a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Aye, I guess so," Jon said as his mind drifted off to Sansa. All he could see was blue eyes begging him to come home. He would now do anything and everything to get back to those sad blue eyes, to see them smile… and to see those lips again.


	6. Chapter 6: Heart Attack

Authors note: I wrote this quickly and tried to throw it together as best as possible. I will follow up on it soon. It will get crazy as we have Jon leave for Dragonstone and how it effects Sansa, as Little Finger comes back to stir trouble and use things against her.

* * *

Chapter 6: Heart Attack 

Sansa fiddled uncomfortably with the needle in her hand, sitting with the other young ladies of the court, she kept letting out loud sighs that would distract the others leading to her apologizing. Trying to cover up the pain she was feeling, to not let it show, but she knew she was doing a poor job at it. When others asked, they assumed it was Loras Tyrell, the handsome but wounded Knight of Flowers who had come to court her to only go to battle with her Bastard Brother and King of the North. She would just nod, hoping they believed her before throwing down her work to lift her dress for a quick escape as she felt something gripping her heart painfully. Sansa's feet pattered quickly on the floor, her breath hard to catch as she placed a hand on the wall of the castle to steady herself.

"Milady?" Brienne startled Sansa causing the pain in her heart to tighten for a moment, making her feel like her heart was being squeezed to oblivion.

"Brienne," Sansa said turning to lean against the wall, her head resting against the cold store as she tried to catch her breath, "I just couldn't..."

"I know," Brienne placed a ironed glove onto her shoulder to comfort her the best she could.

"It's all my fault," Sansa looked at the ground still trying to catch her breath, "I'm wicked, and this is my punishment. What if he dies?"

"Ser Loras?" Brienne asked not convinced and by the quick look in Sansa's eye Brienne understood, all her speculations coming true, "King Jon..."

"Please don't say anything," Sansa said looking at her friend and protector.

"Lady Sansa, you know my fealty is always and forever to you, you have my sword and you have my command. I would say that it is normal for a young woman to worry for her brothers safety, but as I have suspected it might be a different kind of worry..."

"I shouldn't say," Sansa looked away as she placed her hands on her knees, leaning forward and closing her eyes to steady herself some more.

"You know I have no judgement, it honestly has been something I saw from the moment we entered Castle Black," Brienne said standing tall as if she was stiff and stuck in position, "there was a connection that couldn't be denied. I am only surprised it took so long for you two to realize it..."

"But we are siblings," Sansa said it in the way she would hear others speak it, like it was disgusting and impure.

"When have you ever seen each other as siblings? You share a father yes, but you grew up not as equals not as siblings, so it would be natural for you to not see him as a brother still," Brienne said trying her hardest to pretend like it didn't slightly bother her, "this is a dangerous game you play, the roomers of the Lannister Twins have sparked even more dislike for the idea of siblings since the Targaryen's took siblings as partners. They will believe you to be mad with a sickness if they ever found out, but I will protect you none the less milady..."

"I know," she said defeated, "no one can understand the way I feel... I don't understand it myself. This is all my fault, Jon wanted no more fighting and I pushed him to be King in the North so I could get even with Ramsay, and now he is out there fighting again."

"He wouldn't have left you, and you wanted to go home, so you didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do," Brienne took Sansa by the arm to escort her back to her room.

"If I wrote a letter to Jon, would you deliver it?" Sansa asked looking quickly up to the short haired woman.

"I was ordered to stay by your side, but I will make sure someone delivers it," Brienne said stopping before Sansa's room.

"No, I cant let some person I do not trust let this letter into the wrong hands," Sansa spoke with such fever and passion.

"How about I send my squire Poddrick, no one is more trust worthy then him," Brienne patted her hand, "he will make sure it does not leave his hand except into the hand of the King himself."

"I spose," Sansa said tucking her hair behind her ear. Sansa was quick to get her quill and ink, sitting before her parchment unable to put the words together.

 _'Dearest Jon,_

 _I write to you in hopes that this isn't the last words you hear from me. I don't want to fight a battle between you and I, but I cant help but blame myself for this situation. I am sorry you are out there fighting whilst I sit here worried. If I hadn't gone to Castle Black, if I hadn't pushed you to take back Winterfell, you could be living happily and free from the melodic ring of steel. If my love has caused you pain I must apologize. I just needed you to know that I saw what was on the inside, and it made me feel like I wanted to be a better person. I love you, I will love you unconditionally. Though the idea of you out there breaks my heart and causes great ache, no matter what this love I feel could never be stripped from me. I hope you know, you are worthy. I will gladly take your bad days with the good, and I would do anything because of the love I feel glowing within me. You have become the best part of who I am. We need to just open our hearts and let it begin, I don't want to fight these feelings. To be truly free... there is no fear now, and I hope no matter what happens to me you will always let go and be free. Because you are a Wolf, Jon, and a Wolf shouldn't be changed down.'_

Sansa held the letter to her for a moment against her chest, wondering if she turned herself in to Cersei, if this would protect Jon. She already saw the North returned to the Starks, so she got what she ultimately wanted. She folded and sealed it with her crest as laid a gentle kiss to it before walking out to Brienne. She handed her the letter with a weak smile.

"No one but Jon can receive this," Sansa said very clearly. Brienne dipped her head in understanding. Sansa spent the rest of the day and night locked away in her room, laying on the bed staring at her canopy.

* * *

Jon was going through his letter in the tent that was set up for him. His eyes deep in dismay, as he had a scheduled meeting with the leader of the Lannister army to discuss why they were there. Jon's eyes grew heavy with his heart, wishing he could see Sansa across the table from him. But alas she was back at the castle, torturing him with the way they left things. He was caught by surprise to see Poddrick enter the tent despite a dispute with the posted guard outside. Jon stood, looking at the squire quizzically, waiting for the young man to catch his breath.

"My King," he puffed, holding out a letter from the Lady Sansa, "I have something for you."

"Thank you, Poddrick," Jon said taking the letter curiously from him. He quickly read it, a smile that quickly faded when he got to the end, "what does this foolish girl plan to do? Poddrick, await my response to return please."

"Aye milord," Poddrick said, standing still as he watched Jon scribble quickly. Once done he gave it to the squire with the same words of importance that it be delivered to no one else. Poddrick was quick to return to the castle as Jon got ready to go meet with Jamie Lannister.

* * *

"You have returned," Sansa said when Poddrick entered her room after knocking. She was quick to her feet to take the letter he had curried for her. She ripped it open and began to read with her hand held above her heart.

 _My Love,_

 _You are silly to fear that I am out here because you forced me to return home. I'd have followed you where ever you went, and I would have wanted revenge on the tyrant Bolton who hurt you when I knew of the depth of it. I was merely afraid to take a risk to be rejected by the others, but you gave me strength. You are the North my love, and everything I love about it. You are beautiful, and strong, you are determined, and fierce. You are a Wolf as well, and that is why I know you plan something that is not necessary. I fear you plan to offer yourself in exchange for my life, but Sansa, Love, you must know that Cersei would not stop to remove me at any cost. I have started a rebellion, and this would not go unpunished, so I fight. Your sacrifice is not necessary, and would only lead to my death as I rush stupidly hastily to save you from that... I shall not finish my vulgar thoughts. Please await for my return, I promise to come back to you, as you left me In quite a bit of pain and I feel the need to return the favor. Take comfort in knowing that your embrace makes me feel alive, more alive then I have ever felt. Any walls I built these years, you brought them down. You awakened the real me, and the risk I take now is worth it. Be patient, and wait for me, I beg of you. I think I am addicted to your light, and even though I swore I'd never fall again, this didn't even feel like falling... but like flying. You are like a ray of sun burning through all of the darkest nights. I cant be a King if I don't have you with me, we will find a way around this, fore I don't think I can see you with anyone else. You are everything I need and more Sansa Stark. Await my return, it will be swifter then planned I 's,_

 _Jon_

Sansa placed a hand to her mouth as she read the letter over and over again. What had they started, because they surely couldn't stop it now. Would their love build or destroy their home? If only they could understand their love, accept their love, the way they had. Sansa sighed leaning back into her chair, closing her eyes, picturing Jon's hands devouring her, his lips brushing her skin. It made her feel warm, and wet. This made her feel flustered as all she wanted now was him to make her feel the way he normally did. But that was good news, he would return soon. But what if soon was not soon enough... maybe she could sneak to him. But would he be angry or welcome her? She didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

Sansa was quick to pack a small bag of things, the ride was short, as Poddrick himself had made it back and forth with in a day. She kissed the letter and hid it in her secret box before taking off to grab her things and flee.

"You didn't think you'd be going with out me did you?" Brienne stepped in front of Sansa scaring her half to death. Sansa nodded not wanting to fight, and together they grabbed their horses and rode for the battle encampment. The ride was shorter then expected, but sneaking in was harder then planned. Brienne planned a quick path, sending Poddrick to be a distraction so Brienne could smuggle her. Jon was reading over a letter when Sansa snuck into his tent. He jumped when she said his name, and stared at her for a moment.

"God's Sansa, what are you doing here?" he growled angrily as he walked up to her.

"I couldn't wait," Sansa said quickly, "you came along and changed everything for me Jon..."

"You crazy girl," he said taking her into his arm.

"I feel like I am falling Jon, and its so overwhelming, you make me crazy," she said inhaling his sweet smell, "you showed me something I couldn't see before, you helped me open my eyes so I could believe. I don't know who I'd be or where I would be without you."

"You really shouldn't be here, this is dangerous, and women aren't allowed at camp," Jon said scooping her face into his hands.

"I don't want to hide anymore, Jon," Sansa said softly as she got lost in his eyes, "I hate this..."

"I know, I do too," he pulled her back into his arms. Her hands grasped at the front furs of his clothes as she inhaled deeply. His head rested on her hair, he wanted to be angry with her, to scold her for not listening to him, but this was Sansa, she never did what she was told. A part of him loved that about her, more importantly, he loved having her there... right or wrong. For the first time ever he found himself wishing he wasn't the son of Eddard Stark, he wished he could be someone else's bastard so he could love her in public and not hide her in the shadows. His lips found her desperate ones. Her hands clawing at the furs around his neck to bring her closer. Between heated kisses he spoke, "you... shouldn't... be... here.."

"Should I leave?" she asked teasingly, which caused him a growl as he pulled her closer. Guilt eating away at him as he knew what he did was bad, but the other part of him hungered for him like a hungry bear that had been hibernating. His lips played along her jawline and down her neck, ripping the dress at her shoulders as he yearned for her. She strangely found herself not minding how forceful he was, for this was different then her former husbands attacks on her, this was pure passion and desire. A need for her, and not just some woman.

She gasped as the warmth of his breath invaded her skin. She was already wet and longing as he removed her clothes, lifting her up into his strong arms, her legs wrapping around him. He walked, holding her under her bare buttocks as, to the bed where they fell together, collapsing into what they both had desired. He knew he should send her away but he couldn't. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she didn't care. This felt more right to them then they could explain, like fate had played a cruel prank on them. Sansa helped him remove his furs and clothing, feeling the sting of the cold air as he pulled his fur blankets over him. His mouth found her skin licking and kissing all the way down until he was tasting her wetness.

She squirmed grasping at the pillows, her body voluntarily arching against her will as she felt her orgasm come closer and closer. When he could taste the end of it, he was quick to be inside of her, plowing as deep in as he could as his hands firmly gripped at her waist and back. Each thrust and pump of his throbbing pulsing man hood sent chills down her as she moaned into a pillow trying to not bring too much attention to them, though she was sure someone had heard and assume the King took a prostitute to bed, at that moment she didn't even care about the thought cause he was hers and he was driving himself deep inside of her making them one... as the belonged.


End file.
